Hatsu Vampire
Hatsu Vampire is a Fantage Animated Series made by MaciFantastic. The series follows Rebecca, a half-vampire, who must struggle between having an average life and having to deal with living with an evil clone of herself, Rose, who may, if let loose from Rebecca's bracelet, possess Rebecca and cause chaos. The series was previously known as Vampire Hearts until Chrome Hearts was created. MaciFantastic changed the name to Hatsu Vampire because she claimed that the creator of Chrome Hearts stole her title idea, and changing it would make it less confusing to find her own episodes. The series is currently unavailable. Characters *Sophie0060 as Rebecca, Cathelyn, and Akari *Strawberrymimi as Kathy *Serina128 as Molly *Sammi12370 as Sakura *Snowball11843 as Zack *Maggie425 as Hikari *Ninafa as Rebecca's "mother", and Bitsy *Lucky5171 as Mary *Darinmadeline as Crista *Aina11 as Merlissa *Ryuu *Rockstar11236 as Jade *Kelly20748 as Holly *Rockingcoolnes as Alex *Fantesto as Nicole *Cathelyn's mother *Cathelyn's father *Fruityflakes as Cathelyn's sister *Cathelyn's brother *Daniel Plot Episode 1 There are two versions of this episode. The original episode was removed and replaced by a new version of it by October 2012. Original Rebecca is in the Star Cafe, in her vampire form, apparently looking for her magical bracelet. She then hears someone coming in, and hides behind the big blue armchair, and sees a suspicious girl coming in... with Rebecca's bracelet! Rebecca uses her telekinesis to get her bracelet back, but the person notices that the bracelet is stolen, and starts to look where Rebecca was hiding, only to see she disappeared earlier. Rebecca, in her human form, comes back in home, and sees a woman asking her if it was fun, and Rebecca replied no. New October 2012 Version (titled The Human Order) Cathelyn notices blood coming out of her hand, and stares at it intently. "Rebecca", who later reveals that this is not really Rebecca, as she has yellow eyes and a darker version of Rebecca, is smiling evilly when Cathelyn's sister arrives, knowing that she is too late. "Rebecca" warns Cathelyn's sister that she is a highly dangerous vampire, but Cathelyn's sister refuses to believe it, resulting in "Rebecca" changing Cathelyn entirely. The true Rebecca, with the recognizable change in color, especially her eyes, which are really red, wakes up with blood all over her neck and hands. Rebecca thinks the entire scene above was only a dream, and runs off to find Cathelyn. Vampire slayer Javaline Sparks finds Rebecca and plans to kill her, with a girl strongly resembles Cathelyn watching the entire scene. Hikari tells this girl about Javaline Sparks, and the girl runs in to save Rebecca, and it is revealed in this scene while killing Javaline Sparks that this girl indeed is Cathelyn, and Rebecca is surprised that she still cared about her. Cathelyn asks Rebecca to tell her everything that happened, but Rebecca refuses until both of them are outside their school. When Cathelyn tells her that she knows Rebecca is a vampire and Cathelyn herself became a vampire, Rebecca knew that the "vision" she saw was real, and that's how she met Rose... Episode 2: Savior Note how this episode is not at all related to the new version of episode 1. That's because the original version still existed while making this video. Part of the beginning description is based off of what the creator wrote as an annotation in this episode. It's another new day, and Cathelyn is off to warn Rebecca that Rose has started to take control of her again. Cathelyn finds Rebecca, who is surprised by how she looks like and that she wears contacts to hide her new purple eyes. Cathelyn half-way warns Rebecca about what she knows, but Rose takes over. A boy with brown hair and red eyes see them and tries to help out, knowing that Rose has taken over. Cathelyn runs away as the boy tries to shoot a bullet at her, but Rose ducks and leaves Rebecca's body. Three years later, a cat-girl named Mareyam sees an older Rebecca watching TV. She complains about this and how she is skipping school, but Rebecca doesn't seem to care at all. During this scene it turns out that Rebecca has been a foster child (her parents are dead anyway) in a new family which consists of half-cat humans, and Rebecca considers this cat-human family as being "baka"(stupid in Japanese). For mentioning parents, Rebecca lets go of her prank, and a cup of water splashes Mareyam. (Being a half-cat, she screams "NYAAAAA!") Mareyam's mother comes in to give Rebecca a weird outfit, and Rebecca tosses it away. Episode 3: Rose Is Back (however it says Pervert and Love) Rebecca is seen sitting in a chair and sipping a cup full of blood. Mareyam comes up to her and apologizes for the previous incident, and Rebecca forgives her. Mareyam tries to give Rebecca a hug, but touching the cup of blood she jumps way up in the sky, and Rebecca laughs. Meanwhile, Rose, looking completely different than her last appearance, has created havoc someplace else, and Cathelyn and two girls are completely suspicious about this. Meanwhile, the brown-haired boy from the previous episode, whose name is Zack, runs away from a girl who just so happens to be his girlfriend. The girl is worried, but then she sees a shooting star, which is actually Mareyam landing on her after that big jump. The girl screams dramatically and calls Mareyam a pervert for landing on her like that. The girl leaves in disgust. Meanwhile Zack has turned into a vampire and has run away to somewhere underground, only to find Rose smiling evilly at him. Rose has escaped, and it turned out that when Rebecca took off her bracelet, Rose took it away with her and escaped. Rose takes Zack with him and tells him that she is going to kill Cathelyn. Episode 4: Memories of Death Gallery Hatsu2.png|Cathelyn's sister facing "Rebecca"(Rose) in the beginning of the new version of Episode 1 Hatsu3.png|Rose killing Cathelyn and transforming her into a vampire Hatsu4.png|Cathelyn coming in to save Rebecca from Javaline Sparks Hatsu5.png|Cathelyn confronts afraid Rebecca Category:Animated Series Category:Horror Category:Drama Category:Fantasy